


伏八党费啦啦啦

by TSUKIKEN



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSUKIKEN/pseuds/TSUKIKEN
Summary: 嘛刷drrr看到伏八之子想起还有准备好的党费没交是嘴欠手欠的伏西米✖️被迫献祭（？）的童贞八妹短小无助欧欧西





	伏八党费啦啦啦

**Author's Note:**

> 嘛
> 
> 刷drrr看到伏八之子
> 
> 想起还有准备好的党费没交
> 
> 是嘴欠手欠的伏西米✖️被迫献祭（？）的童贞八妹
> 
> 短小无助欧欧西

0.

在床上的时候伏见猿比古总是很疯狂，每次都是一副要把八田美咲生吞活剥的架势，也不知道他挑食挑到天怒人怨，甚至可以说瘦弱的身体里哪里来的那么大力气，并且每次八田受不了刺激，试图转过头不去看他的时候，总会受到更加激烈的对待。

1.

八田以一种献祭的姿态站在那里，脸上蒸腾的热气似乎要化为实质，橘红色的头发湿漉漉的，鬓角的短发软软的贴在脸上，发梢的水划过脖颈，没入衣领，左侧锁骨上的标记隐约可见。因为在家里刚洗完澡，八田并没有像往常一样把红色的外套系在腰上，白色的V领T恤和往常一样松松垮垮的。伏见咂着嘴走向前，用慢的磨人的速度伸手拉起八田的T恤，微凉的指节时不时地触碰到皮肤，激起一片小疙瘩，伏见把T恤拉起来送到他嘴边示意他咬住，想也知道这个家伙这次也没有认真擦干身体，T恤还有些潮湿，哼，还是老样子呢。八田稍稍有些瑟缩，红着脸咬住递到嘴边的衣服，然后侧过头不去看他，伏见观察着他表情的细微变化，又把手伸到他的裤子边缘，冰凉的指尖探进裤腰贴着皮肤划过，八田忍着身体的颤栗，

“要。。要做就快点，别磨磨蹭蹭的！”八田嘴里还咬着自己的T恤，含混的声音让这句本来就没什么威力的话更加软绵绵的，好像在撒娇一样。

“啧，做不到的话，现在让我走也可以哦，Misaki～”伏见放开手后退一步，推了推黑框眼镜，“嘛，反正吠舞罗的名声也就那样，荣誉什么的，哼，无聊至极。”微长的刘海后面是戏谑的眼神。

“开什么玩笑！我堂堂吠舞罗的八咫鸦大人，这种程度的小事根本不算什么！”八田攥着拳吼他，嘴里的衣服也掉了下来。

“啊，是么？那～ 首先你倒是好好的把裤子给我脱掉啊”伏见眯缝着眼瞥了一眼他的裤子，笑的很嚣张。八田气得浑身发抖，用力的“嘁”了一声，把他推坐在床上，然后利落的脱掉了裤子跨坐在他身上，

“。。。！呃？喂！？”

伏见被惊地语言系统都紊乱了。

“闭上嘴看着！”八田转头从裤兜里摸出润滑（伏西米：！！misaki？）挤了一坨在手上，闭着眼睛送到自己后面，眉头皱的死紧，伏见愣愣地看着他一连串动作，大脑也罢工了。

这下可闹大了，明明一开始只是想让他生气，继续看着自己，才会口不择言地说出“如果想感谢我的话，就拿出诚意来让我上一次怎么样”这样的话来。结果今天就被约到两个人从前的基地来，看着八田那个视死如归的表情，一度惊讶的“哈？”出声，还挨了一拳。没忍住又逗了他一下，结果就变成了现在这个样子，如果自己这个时候说当时只是开玩笑的话，，，，，，，，

应该会被弄死吧。。。。

。。。。。。。

不！

不是应该！

是一定会被弄死的！

话说回来，自己居然也。。。。

脑子里想着这些意味不明的东西，看着身上的八田正在咬着唇努力的开拓自己的样子，伏见轻笑了一声，收获了一个白眼。伏见敛了笑推了推眼镜，然后伸手去帮他，眼前的身子颤了颤，似乎是纠结了一下，却没有推开他。两个人的手指交缠在一起，和着润滑剂发出黏腻的声响，

“呐misaki，自己事先没有准备吗？”（没错猴哥又开始嘴欠了

“嗯。。。还不是。。因。。为你。。”

“哦？留给我来做？”伏见轻笑了一下。

“才不。。才不是。。”

“那，是怎么回事呢”

“你。。来的太快了。。没来。。得及。。”

八田的头埋得越来越低，哆哆嗦嗦的抽出自己的手去解他的裤子。

伏见的喉结动了动，却难得的并没有出声嘲讽他，只侧过脸又推了推眼镜，接着配合他脱了裤子，然后扶着他的腰，慢慢让他坐下来。过程还是稍微有点困难，完全进入之后两个人都长出了一口气，八田不知道为什么小心翼翼的瞥了他一眼，然后自暴自弃的扶着他的肩，开始生涩的动作起来，八田的T恤还没脱掉，松松垮垮的挂在身上，伏见从底端把手伸进去，试探着捏了捏八田腰上的软肉，八田身体突然受到刺激紧张的收缩了一下，伏见闷哼一声，无奈的笑了一下，却没有收手，继续在他身上摸索着。

八田的呼吸声越来越重，终于在后面的某点不小心被碰到时，咬着唇闷哼出声，腰一软趴在了伏见肩上，潮湿的发梢蹭着着伏见的脖颈，也刺激着他的神经，不知道是太羞耻了还是怎样，八田抓着他的衬衫把脸埋在里面不肯再动了。伏见摩挲着八田的后背略微思考了一下，一手抱住他换了姿势，托着背让他躺在床上，八田本能的推拒，叫他停下来，伏见没有理他，抓着T恤底部向上推，连带着还卡在袖子里的双手，一起举过头顶，被迫离开伏见肩头那一小块儿安全地的八田，不知道小声嘟囔着什么，把T恤扯过来挡住自己的脸，伏见无情地把T恤一把抢走甩到了地上，还没等八田把手挡在自己眼睛上，就捉住他的双手举过头顶按在了床单上动作起来，八田小幅度的挣扎着，试图把脸藏起来

“呐，Misaki，你好好看着我”

“嗯唔，不要！”

伏见换着角度尝试着，很快就找到了刚才那个地方，然后无情的碾了上去，反复摩擦着。陌生的快感逐渐吞噬了八田，抗拒的声音变了调，尾音逐渐上挑。听到自己发出的声音，八田立刻就又红了脸，转过脸试图躲开伏见的视线。

“什么嘛，这不是也能发出好听的声音的嘛”，伏见轻笑着，好像发现了什么有趣的事情，继续欺负那一小块敏感的地方。

“闭嘴，笨蛋猴子！”八田红着脸小声吼他。

“呐，MISAKI,你看着我”

“不要”

“呐，呐，Mi-sa↗”

“闭嘴！”

“。。。。。。啧”

话被打断让伏见十分不爽，接下来他就充分用行动表示了这一想法。抵着敏感点换着法儿的蹂躏，不多时八田身上就出了一层薄汗，身体和声音都止不住的颤抖着高潮了，锁骨处吠舞罗的标志还在隐隐的发出红光。

仔细感受一下，伏见自己锁骨处的标志也在微微发热，和以前一样，只要他在身边自己就会这样，被烧毁了也没有改变这一特质，真是让人火大得很。伏见俯身下去咬住那块和自己有一样标志的地方，吸吮舔弄，给这个标志添上了一些水痕和更加鲜艳的颜色。欺负够了标记，伏见又一口咬上了不安分的喉结，不依不饶的啃噬着，之后是耳朵，然后是胸口，最后连脚腕都没能幸免，八田被高潮弄得没什么力气，几次试图推开他的头，甚至还破天荒的软下嗓子小声讨好他，都没能奏效。

直到能欺负的地方都欺负的差不多了，伏见才放过他，拉开一点距离从上方看着他，巡视着他身上的痕迹。八田晕晕乎乎的，还没想通伏见怎么就突然停下来了，就看见眼前一张放大的脸，伏见正在盯着他不知道在看什么，只能迷茫地和他对视了半晌。

伏见看着八田的眼睛里自己的倒影，终于满意了，俯下身亲了亲他的嘴角，结束了这次献祭。

**Author's Note:**

> durararara  
这里焦糖


End file.
